Walk in the Moonlight
by VaRa129
Summary: One-shot! Red Alert always like Inferno but he was sure that he didn't like him. A walk in the forest at night would change everything. Slight fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N:** So I think the Inferno and Red Alert pairing is just so cute, I had to write something about them. I don't know if Cybertron has forests or transport buses but for this story it does. :3 My friend helped me write this last night and if she didn't help I would still be in a slump.:)

Hope you like it! Reviews would be awesome!

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set. The beautiful metallic trees stood tall and proud in the forest just outside of Iacon city. Not many alien species would suspect a plant made of metal would have forests, let alone trees. Though Cybertron was home to one of the largest metal forest.<p>

It was a wonderful sight. In the sunlight, the forest would glow almost as bright as the sun itself. Though when the sun went down and the moon came out, the forest was one of the most dangerous places a Cybertronian could be.

It was quiet at this time of day. The animals that lived through out the forest would be found either waking up or going into recharge. However, the quiet was broken by two young Autobots.

The two were talking as they walked back to the city. One was a larger mech. He was red with gray here and there. He had white wing like fins on his back. He chuckled softly at the nonsense his friend was saying. The second mech was smaller than the first by a couple heads. He was mostly white but had red on his chest, helm, arms, and legs. His audio receptors had a dull blue glow to them as his glitch started kicking in.

"Inferno, are you sure it's safe out here?" The smaller mech said, clinging on to the larger mech as if he was holding him on the planet.

"Relax, Red Alert. Nothing is gonna happen, I promise," Inferno said smiling down at Red Alert.

Red Alert looked back up at Inferno and nodded slowly clinging tightly to him. They continued walking down the worn down path. Red looked back up to Inferno when he heard him sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm...Oh, nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?" He pressed as he smiled.

Inferno chuckled. He squeezed the smaller mech lightly. "'bout you." Red Alert's optics widened as everything his friend could be thinking of him ran through his head. The goods, the bads, and the things in between, but mostly the bad things. "Don't worry nothing bad, promise."

"Then tell me. Please," The paranoid mech wouldn't give up until he knew, and he knew he was about to get it. He stopped walking and turned so that he was in front of Inferno. Inferno sighed and grabbed one of Red's shoulders as he tilted his head so he couldn't look away.

"I was thinking about how adorable you are. Especially when you panic. Is that a bad thing?" Inferno said looking him in the optics.

Red Alert looked at Inferno with shock in his optics. He opened and closed his mouth plates as he tried to speak. He has never expected his best friend to like him. Sure he like Inferno but who would like someone who had a glitch? Especially as bad as his."I-uh...really?"

"Of course. I don't care about your glitch. You wouldn't be you without it. I think it makes you special," He said as he pulled him into a hug.

Before Red Alert can say anything something in the trees moved. His optics widened as his audio receptors started glowing a brighter blue. He started looking around and thought he saw red optics in the trees. When they disappeared he started shaking.

"Wha-what was that?"

"It was no-" Inferno was cut off when the noise started up again. Red Alert screamed and started running. He ran as fast as he could towards the opening of the forest. "Red, wait!" Inferno yelled as he ran after him. However he didn't stop running even when he made it to the city.

By the time Inferno caught up with the paranoid mech they were well into the city by now. Red Alert was fully capable of running all the way to Kaon if it wasn't for Inferno. Not paying attention Red ran in front of a transport bus. Before he could get hit Inferno grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Red, ya gotta be more careful. There wasn't even anything back there!" He said looking up at the bot on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that I panicked and I..." He trailed off as he looked away shamefully. His glitch almost caused him to get hurt and it might have caused his friend to get hurt too. "I'm sorry".

"You don't have to worry. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you," Inferno said as he brought Red's face to his and kissed him.

Red Alert broke the kiss and smiled at him. He nuzzled Inferno "I love you."

"I love ya too Red".


End file.
